


【黛赤】兩個生日與最棒的禮物

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 2017年 赤司君生日賀文※ 各位，我的朋友要結婚了哦！





	【黛赤】兩個生日與最棒的禮物

**── 20xx**   **年**   **o**   **月**   **o**   **日**   **,** **洛山籃球部休息室**   **──**

 

「小太郎！今天輪到你寫值日日誌了哦！」實渕一邊說著，不顧葉山「欸~~~怎麼那麼快又輪到我了？還有不要放學前才告訴我啊！」的牢騷，不由分說地將本子塞進葉山的手裡。「明天朝會之前要拿給監督簽名哦！」

「知道啦知道啦！現在寫總行了吧？」葉山悻悻然地從桌上的筆筒內抽出一隻筆，一邊翻開簿子：「話說今天幾月幾號啊？」

「真是的，日曆就掛在旁邊自己看啊！」實渕一邊收拾東西一邊抱怨：「今天o月o日啊！」

「唔哦！謝啦！然後是啥？哦！今天天氣晴……..」葉山說著，咬著筆開始奮力振筆疾書。就在同時，在一旁埋首於公務的赤司聞聲後抬起頭來，望著牆壁上的日曆若有所思。

說起來…..兩年前的今天剛好就是和敦那場比賽的日子呢……

同時也是「我」(僕) 出現的日子…….

赤司望著日曆出神，幾秒後才發現有人正默默地盯著他看。

 

「千尋，有什麼事嗎？」

「沒。」黛立刻轉過頭，拎起了自己的包包：「今天沒有要上視線誘導的課吧？既然這樣我先走了。」

「慢走。」

「對了，小征今天會留晚一點吧？」實渕望著赤司桌上密密麻麻的表格問道，赤司點點頭：「嗯，關於冬季盃每個首發球員和板凳球員的個別訓練我想再做一些調整，和監督確認過後就可以開始實行了。」

「別讓自己太累哦！」實渕說著朝他拋了個飛吻：「小征拜拜！」

「嗯，再見。」赤司說完之後又低下頭，審視著訓練內容的草稿。

約莫半個小時後，大喊著「我寫完啦！」的葉山興奮地拋下筆，和早就和他約好要一起去吃吉田家的根武谷一起向赤司道別之後離開了休息室。

 

天色漸漸暗了，赤司起身打開燈，伸了個懶腰之後繼續坐回辦公桌前修改訓練表。

天色完全暗了，想著再修正幾個細節之後明天就能拿給監督過目的赤司，眼角餘光注意到走廊的燈亮了起來。幾秒之後，有道影子安靜無聲地閃進了休息室。

「你如果進來的話就出個聲吧！會嚇到人的。」赤司平靜的說道，毫不意外的聽見陰暗的角落裡傳來了一聲「切」。

「反正你都會注意到我，出不出聲也沒多大差別吧！」黛淡淡道。

赤司不置可否：「這麼晚了，你回來做什麼？」

「我有東西忘記拿了。」黛說道，一邊關上櫃子的門：「還有順便給工作到這麼晚的隊長帶點慰問品。」

赤司抬頭，剛好看見黛把一罐明顯是在外面的販賣機買的罐裝咖啡和一張摺起來的紙放到他面前：「給你吧。」

赤司把那張一看就是從筆記簿上撕下來的紙攤開，上頭潦草的寫了幾個字。

 

_「生日快樂」_

 

強壓下心頭的驚訝，赤司抬起頭望著黛：「你為什麼會覺得今天是我生日？」

「喔！你不是叫我平常要多練習觀察其他人的視線嗎？今天發現你在看日曆的眼神和普通人發現當天是自己生日的表情一樣，所以就猜測是這樣吧。話說我猜對了沒有？」黛滿不在乎的說道，但耳尖上卻泛起可疑的紅色。

沉默良久，赤司才輕呵一聲：「觀察力進步了不少呢！不愧是我相中的幻之第六人。」

「還不都是某人成天叫我盯著他看，叫我推測他的想法才會變成這樣。」黛低聲抱怨。

「單憑那個眼神就能推測出這樣的結果的確挺不錯的，但就算如此，對其他人的觀察也不能鬆懈。」赤司說著，將那張紙條收了起來：「還有快點回去，明天晨練不准遲到。」

「是，是。」黛直起身走向門口，一手插在口袋，一手朝背後揮了揮：「早點回家吧，隊長！」

望著黛的背影消失在門口，赤司的眼神投向了他剛剛留下的罐裝咖啡。

 

「……好燙。」

儘管有這樣小小的抱怨，但赤司嘴角邊仍揚起了淡淡的笑意。

 

*     *     *

 

 **── 20xx** **年** **12** **月** **20** **日** **,** **洛山高校**   **二年** **o** **班教室** **──**

 

「唔哇！玲央姊那一大包東西是什麼？」葉山驚奇的看著實渕桌邊一個塞的滿滿的紙袋，裡頭除了一大束花之外，還有一大包手工餅乾，一張卡片，以及若干精心用包裝紙包起來的小禮物。

「啊啦討厭，你不知道今天是小征的生日嗎？」實渕一手捧著臉，臉上的表情害羞與興奮夾雜。「人家可是一個多月前就開始準備小征的禮物了哦！」

「真假？我什麼都沒準備耶！那你借我一個禮物送給他吧！反正裡面有這麼多嘛！」葉山說著就要去掏那個袋子，但實渕立刻將袋子護在自己胸前，目露凶光，背後彷彿有一片熊熊烈火：「你敢碰你試試看！」

「唔噢……氣勢居然比比賽中更像夜叉了…….」葉山無奈的聳聳肩，轉而從自己的袋子裡掏錢包：「我去販賣部買個東西意思一下。喂小永！陪我去販賣部！」

*     *     *

「咦？你也準備了禮物啊？」

「畢、畢竟是赤司君的生日……」

「什麼時候拿給他比較好呢？」

「放學之後拿去籃球部吧！赤司君那時候一定會在體育館！」

「嗯嗯，要一起陪我去哦！我自己一個人不敢去嘛…..」

 

一整天下來，黛無論是在前往朝會集合的路上、移動教室的途中、去販賣部買午餐時、甚至是在自己教室裡，類似的對話不斷重複上演，這讓他有點心浮氣躁。而煩躁的峰值則在籃球部的休息室發現赤司的辦公桌旁擺了滿地的禮物時達到了最高點。

「你的人氣倒挺高的嘛！」黛一邊換衣服一邊說道，但坐在座位上的赤司連眉頭都不皺一下。

「往年都這樣。」

「你絕對是在炫耀吧？嗯？學生會會長兼籃球部的隊長大人？」

「你今天怎麼回事？」赤司抬起頭，眼睛眨也不眨的盯著黛：「我不是說視線誘導最忌諱感情外露嗎？你為什麼今天心情那麼暴躁？」

「……………..…..」

「回答我。」赤司毫不留情的施壓。

 

兩人對視了幾秒之後，黛才口氣不善的問道：「……你為什麼上次對我說謊？」

「說謊？」聽到這個反問，赤司少見的挑了挑眉。

「我上次祝你生日快樂的時候，你為什麼沒有糾正我？你的生日分明不是在那一天。」

「首先，因為那時你才剛掌握視線觀察的方式，適時的給予一點鼓勵是非常必要的。」赤司冷靜地回答：「再說，你的觀察並非完全錯誤，我的確有兩個生日。」

「啥？兩個生日？」

赤司正要開口，卻不巧被抱著一堆禮物歡呼著衝進休息室的無冠三人打斷，再加上過幾天就是冬季杯，繁忙的訓練讓兩人沒有機會再提起關於兩個生日的話題。

直到冬季杯決賽上，黛才明白赤司說的「兩個生日」的真正意義。不過待他明白這一點的時候，當初那個小少爺已經不在他身邊了。

 

*     *     *

 

 **──** **一年後，**   **12**   **月**   **20**   **日，東京某間咖啡館**   **──**

 

「好久不見了，黛前輩。」

「哦！上次見面還是跟美國隊打街藍那個時候吧！」黛說著，在赤司對面坐了下來。

「是的，因為難得來到東京，想著無論如何都要和黛前輩吃頓飯見個面。」赤司頓了頓，才道：「我們冬季杯贏了。」

「我看到報導了。」黛淡淡道，從背包裡拿出了一個紅色包裝的禮物，放到赤司的面前：「恭喜你們WC拿到優勝，還有.....你的生日禮物。」

 

赤司睜大眼睛，看著禮物上面一張小卡片龍飛鳳舞的寫著「祝12/20生日快樂」遲遲沒有伸手：「勞煩黛前輩特地準備.....這個我真的可以收下嗎？」

「就說了是給你的了，快點收起來，免得別人以為我們關係有多好。」黛說著，別開臉低頭看向他的菜單。

「謝謝。」赤司說著，小心翼翼的把禮物收到自己的包包裡：「沒有想到我們最後一次一起打球居然已經是一年前的事情了，時間過得好快。」

「嗯。」黛手撐著頭以鼻音回答。

「這一年裡也發生了很多事情呢！」

「哦。」黛說著，翻過了一頁菜單。

「前輩有想要吃些什麼東西嗎？」赤司試探性的問道，黛自從把禮物給他之後完全沒朝他看過一眼。

「沒什麼特別想吃的，不過.....」黛說著，聲音裡似乎在壓抑著什麼：「剛剛忘了拿，這個也是要給你的──」

黛又快速的從背包裡拿出另一個跟剛剛幾乎一模一樣大小的禮物，只不過是金色包裝：「──生日禮物。」

 

赤司不由自主地伸出手，輕輕撫過禮物上面那張「祝O月O日生日快樂」的卡片。

「嘛.....本來更早以前就要給的，但是一直沒機會遇到你，反正都準備了你就收下吧！」黛滿不在乎的說道，又低下頭去看菜單，好像那本菜單非常吸引人似的。

赤司看著那個禮物，目光漸漸變得柔和，連摸著禮物的手勢都溫柔起來：「黛前輩，一年多前你發現這一天是他的生日的時候，他雖然什麼都沒說，但是心裡其實非常高興，畢竟只有少數幾人注意到我們人格交換的事，更不用說為他的出現送上祝福了。」

黛仍然在看菜單，但赤司注意到黛的菜單從兩分鐘前就一直停在同一頁遲遲沒有翻動。

「當初你給他那張生日祝福的便條，他一直很小心的收著，就算我們人格交換了之後，他還是交代我要好好把那張紙保存下來。」

「..........」

「我們......我......對於黛前輩能夠接受我有兩個人格一事，衷心地感到高興，畢竟我大多數的朋友都只接受我原來的那個人格。」

「我想也是，那個動不動就讓我跪的小少爺太難搞了。」黛低聲說道。

「什麼？」

「沒事，你繼續。」黛擺擺手，示意赤司繼續說。

「我想黛前輩也知道，與美國隊的那一場比賽中，我的兩個人格融合了。」

「嗯，我注意到了。」

「既然融合了，就代表我已經不是原來的那個我，而他也不是原來的他。換句話說，現在的赤司征十郎，同時具備著被大多數的朋友所接受的那個人格和你最初認識的那個人格。打個比方，就像是加入了牛奶的黑咖啡，兩者融合之後，牛奶不再是牛奶、咖啡也不再是咖啡，卻依然保留著牛奶與咖啡的味道。」

「......意思是？」

「意思是，」赤司一字一句的說道：「即使人格融合了，但我對你的感情依然存在。」

「喔你是說後輩崇拜前輩的這種感情嗎？這種動漫和輕小說裡面常出現的情愫我也不是不懂啦但是你突然說這個難免會讓人有點驚──」

「我換個說法吧。」赤司打斷黛的滔滔不絕，伸出手覆在黛的手背上：「我喜歡你，黛前輩。」

 

黛終於抬起頭，對面那個人的雙眼仍然是深沉的酒紅色，從頭到尾也都喊他前輩對他用敬語，但神情卻和他們當初在天台相遇時一模一樣。

同樣的俐落果斷、同樣的不容質疑。

......而且還同樣的自說自話。黛忍不住在心裡想著，但被赤司覆著的那隻手卻沒有抽開。

「前輩不打算回覆我什麼嗎？」

「我要回覆什麼？大學第一次被告白居然被一個男孩子搶先了而且還是高中時的後輩完了這下我真的要彎了......」

「那也就是接受我的告白了。」赤司滿意地收回手，「對於我們兩情相悅，我感到非常──」

「你不要自說自話啊我根本什麼都沒說好不好？」黛急忙說道，然後才想到什麼似的狠狠補上一句：「我拒絕！」

「但是今天是我的生日哦！」赤司說道，嘴角帶著笑。黛久違了的升起了想要拿球把那個笑容砸掉的衝動。

「所以呢？你希望我說什麼『那我把自己當作禮物送給你好了』這種話嗎？才不會說呢！」黛忿忿然道。

「怎麼會呢？黛前輩並不是我的禮物。」赤司慢慢道，但一向冷靜自持的音調裡染上了難得的笑意：「是我的戀人。」

「聽人說話啊！就說了我根本沒同意啊！」

「但是定情物都有了哦！」赤司指指桌上的金色盒子。

「你沒看到上面寫的是生日快樂嗎？」

「而且我們在約會。」

「吃飯！普通的前後輩之間偶爾會有的聚餐！」

「而且也有見證人。」

「見證......哈？見證人？」

 

就在黛說完話的當下，他突然發現周圍餐桌的目光似乎都聚集到他們這一桌來了。仔細一看......

「既然小赤司都這麼說了，黛前輩也快點同意吧！」

「赤司那個人可是從來沒有主動對別人提出交往的說！而且今天雙魚座的幸運物是紅頭髮的人，沒有不接受的理由的啊！」

「赤司君的戀人近在眼前，真是讓人羨慕呢！」

「話說我們可以吃東西了嗎？我想吃零食了~~~~~」

「.......................」

「小青峰你別在這裡睡覺啊！」

 

黛收回目光，努力維持著前輩尊嚴，怒瞪著赤司，一字一句咬著牙說道：「不是只有我們倆一起來吃飯嗎？為什麼──」黛刻意加重了語氣： **「** **──** **你的同學會出現在這裡？」**

「哎？我沒有說起過這件事嗎？」

黛非常不舒服的想起了某個關於被拐騙到東京的籃球場畫牆壁的回憶.........總覺得有種令人討厭的即視感。

「反正我絕對不會接受！」

「不接受成為我的戀人是嗎？」赤司的神情看起來有些可惜：「原來黛前輩希望直接進展到結婚對象這一步呢！不過這也在我的預想之中，所以我也把結婚登記表帶來了...............」

 

誰來救救他！人格結合之後的這個赤司比原來的小少爺更難搞！

 

「接下來只要決定結婚地點和日期..........」

「等下！你到底在想什麼啊我們都還是學生耶！」

「也就是說只要畢業就可以了嗎？好的那麼日期就訂在黛前輩大學畢業之後吧！地點的話前輩喜歡在我們相遇的京都還是要到國外去？」

黛扶著額頭，覺得胃痙攣又要發作了，大學裡那些給分嚴苛的教授跟眼前的赤司相比之下簡直可愛的像是Animate架上的手辦──看吧！連比喻都用得超差！絕對都是赤司的錯！

 

「..............我們能不能一步一步慢慢來？」

「當然可以，就按照黛前輩所希望的來吧！」赤司收起了結婚登記表，握住了黛的手，與他十指交纏：「我們先從牽手擁抱接吻這些最基本的開始吧！」

「..............給我把手放開！話說你能不能不要在大庭廣眾之下做這種事？」

「當然可以，所以要在我家還是前輩的住處？」

「..............」

黛的一手仍扶著額頭，另一手仍被赤司緊緊牽著。他看向赤司，發現那雙映著他身影的酒紅色眼裡是他從未見過的燦爛笑意，同時又飽含了對他滿滿的期待。

就這麼想跟我交往嗎............

 

黛嘆了一口氣：「我得先說好，我可不是那種會一天到晚對你說情話的類型。」

「我知道。」

「我也很討厭被人管，所以最好不要有什麼電話查勤之類的事。」

「我也知道。」

「我對我的林檎可是一心一意的。」

「那就有點困擾了呢！」赤司歪著頭，首次露出了有些煩惱的表情：「不如我也印個我自己的等身抱枕給黛前輩抱著睡吧！」

「不需要！」黛立刻拒絕，抱著印有赤司的枕頭只會讓他看起來像覬覦未成年的變態！

「所以前輩更喜歡真人是嗎？那麼我會盡量抽出時間從京都來東京的。」

為什麼對話總是會變成很奇怪的走向啊？

 

「那麼..........黛前輩願意成為我的戀人了嗎？」

語調沒有了剛才的咄咄逼人，但多了一些不安與期待。

 

兩人對視著，幾秒鐘之後黛終於在赤司的視線中敗下陣來。這傢伙就是吃定自己絕對不會拒絕他的任何請求吧？

「切..........真沒辦法，既然你都這樣說了，那就只能陪你走到最後了吧！」黛說著，別開了與赤司對視的目光。

話說這間咖啡廳的空調溫度會不會太高了一點？

 

沉默了很久之後，赤司才輕聲說道：「黛前輩，謝謝你。」

「............哦？」

「這是我收過最棒的生日禮物了。」

「嘛.........你喜歡就好。」

 

**─ Fin.**

 

* * *

 

 

**附錄：**

**─** **黒子のバスケ**   **NG shots ─**

**NG - 1**

「不接受成為我的戀人是嗎？」赤司的神情看起來有些可惜：「原來黛前輩希望直接進展到結婚對象這一步呢！不過這也在我的預想之中，所以我也把結婚登記表帶來了...............」

「恭喜你們結婚！各位！我的朋友結婚了哦！啪啪啪啪啪啪！」

哪個人在那邊喊結婚的給我閉嘴！

 

**NG – 2**

「..............我們能不能一步一步慢慢來？」

「當然可以，就按照黛前輩所希望的來吧！」赤司收起了結婚登記表，握住了黛的手，與他十指交纏：「我們先從牽手擁抱接吻這些最基本的開始吧！」

「..............給我把手放開！話說你能不能不要在大庭廣眾之下做這種事？」

「嗚嗚嗚我的朋友被拒絕了，他們要離婚了.........」

根本沒有結婚哪來的離婚啊？

說離婚的給我過來！

 

**NG – 3**

「那麼..........黛前輩願意成為我的戀人了嗎？」

語調沒有了剛才的咄咄逼人，但多了一些不安與期待。

「切..........真沒辦法，既然你都這樣說了，那就只能陪你走到最後了吧！」

「各位！我的朋友復婚了！啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！」

舊型君，那個一直發出謎之台詞的人真的不是你嗎？

 

**Author's Note:**

> ※ NG系列的捏他來自於YOI聲優見面會上的朗讀劇。  
> 眾所皆知，在YOI本篇第10集克里斯等人發現維克多和勇利手上的戒指後，披集君(cv. 小野賢章)立刻跳起來對著圍觀群眾歡呼各位我的朋友要結婚了!!!  
> 在見面會的朗讀劇中，眾人遍尋維克多遍尋不著，披集君傷心的以為維克多和勇利要離婚了；最後勇利和維克多一起 ~~光溜溜~~ 地在屋頂做拉伸，披集君便在觀眾群裡再次歡呼各位我的朋友要復婚了!!!!


End file.
